The Legendary Duo
by KoreanJezuz
Summary: Jinchurikis are treated right by villagers, like the heroes they truly are. They are trained by the best so they are come to become the strongest they can. Kumo has sent compensation to the Konoha for trying to steal the Byakugan. Now with all of that how will it effect our little blond known as Naruto. SmartNaruto SlightlyOPNaruto NarutoXYugito
1. Graduation Exam

**Author's Note: Ok here is a new story. I haven't read a story on here yet that shows Jinchurikis being treated in a positive way by the villagers and the world. Not like how Naruto was treated better after he** **beat Pain. I mean like from his birth he is treated nicely in this story. Also in this story Kumo will acknowledge that they did try to steel the Byakugan from the Leaf. So they will have to send compensation back to the Leaf. As you can probably see in the tags for this story you can most likely see what that compensation was and is. Also in this story Naruto will know of his heritage from the beginning, so theres that. Naruto will be smarter and may seem a little over powered. That is because I have him learning how to use his Jinchuriki 'powers' earlier in his life.**

 **Now I'm not usually ones to plug or talk about my other stories in my notes before a chapter but I will for this one. Ok for 'A Changed Naruto' the chapter is finished and is uploaded here but I have yet to post it. That is because I want to rework the ending to it. Not that the ending will change that much. Pretty much I feel like I rushed it and it doesn't have nearly enough detail in it. So that should hopefully be done at some point tomorrow. Now my other stories, that's another story."Ahri and Her Summoner' and 'My Ex-Noxian' those are on hiatus but both next chapters are either partially done or just started. Thats because I have hit a writers block. For 'Ahri and Her Summoner' I think I'm going to rewrite part of the earlier chapters. I don't believe it will change the stories feel and outcome to much. There are just somethings I want to rework. The other one is in a similar boat, but it's more that I slightly want to rework my OC and his powers in that story. My last story, 'Fallen Hero' that is hiatus indefinitely at the moment, for many reasons. I might come back to working on it again by at the moment it doesn't look like I will.**

 **Now this story, I hope you like. Please feel free and let me know what you think. It is one of the longest chapters I have worked on and I feel the plot to this story is pretty original. Umm... because the chapter is so long and I'm not the greatest with grammar, plus I don't have a beta-reader or someone to help me look it over. I most likely missed a some grammatical errors. I will also try to use some of the Japanese spelling and other things. I know right now the jutsus are spelled in English but I plan on changing them to the Japanese spellings. If you see any grammar errors or anything from a Japanese stand point wrong, please let me know so I can fix it and try not to make the same mistake in the next chapter. Also feel free to comment on what you like and what you don't like. Just if it's something you don't like, please not to much hate. Make it constructive please.**

 **Lastly, I don't own anything that regards to Naruto in any sort of way.**

 **God that's a long Authors Note. Sorry about that, I'll try not to make others this long. Well on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

 **Note (9/11/16): Just re-edited it. Plot and story wise nothing changed. Just wording and grammar. Lastly just started working on chapter two again. Can't say when it will be out but hopefully not to much longer. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Jinchurikis, they are the few people that are chosen to contain the Bijuu and learn to control and befriend their creature. They are the heroes of their village and are treated like royalty. The male or female Jinchuriki will receive the best equipment and training their village can offer outside of their academy. They still have to go through the academy in their respective villages. The villages would make them their own compounds, like the clans have theirs, for their Jinchuriki. Each of the major villages have at least one Jinchuriki if not two.

Sunagakure has the One-Tail, known as Shukaku. His container is known to the world as Gaara. Though the boy is known to be out of control more than he was in control. Also when he is attacked, any sand that is either by him or the sand he carries in a gourd on his back will come out and protect him on its own.

Next was the Two-Tail, known as Matatabi. Her container is Nii Yugito. There relationship is close but Yugito isn't that open to her creature. Now she use to reside in Kumogakure but now resides in Konohagakure. This is because of a failed kidnapping of young heiress, Hyuga Hinata, the hidden village was force to give up a Jinchuriki or be forced with going to war. Which they would not want to participate in at the time because of Konoha having their Jinchuriki already in training at the time. Also theirs being the child of the two of the most famous shinobi in the world. Plus Konoha had a greater army numbers and there higher ups were more skilled at the time. Especially because they had the Uchihas.

The Three-Tails known as, was the only one not currently sealed in a Jinchuriki. It was resting in a giant lake in Kirigakure.

Now the Four-Tails, Son Goku, is sealed in Roshi. They reside in Iwagakure, who would have allied with Kumogakure back when the kidnapping failed. Just the villages numbers were significantly reduced by Namikaze Minato during the Third-Shinobi War. Since then the village has just been trying to regain it's military strength. The Jinchuriki though does poses a kekkei genkai of lava release. Which can be very devastating.

Five-Tails, Kokuo, is sealed in a man named Han. The location of the Jinchuriki was in the same place as the Four-Tails. Also the the man who held the Five-Tails has a kekkei genkai of boil release. This can also be very strong.

The Six-Tails known as Saiken, is in Utakata. They hail from the village of Kirigakure. The two share a strong bond and are able to work with each other. Currently though Utakata is not in the village and is considered to be missing. He felt like he was being held captive and decided to escape to get his freedom. He uses soap bubbles as his way of attacking.

Next the Seven-Tails who is known as Chomei. He is sealed in a young girls known as Fu. She is the only Jinchuriki that doesn't reside in one of the major hidden villages. The village that Fu resides in is, Takigakure.

The second to last tailed beast is the Eight-Tails. He is known as Gyuki and is sealed inside of Killer B. Who is known as B to the world and is the adoptive brother of the Forth Raikage, A. The duo are known to be one of the most fierce tag teams across the world. The only person being able to beat them was Namikaze Minato. The only reason B wasn't killed in that fight was because A begged Minato not to kill his brother. B and his tailed beast have a very close friendship. The skills and bound that the those two have also makes B a fearsome fighter. Only Naruto would truly be able to match them in later years in ability to be able to sync with their tailed beast. They are located in Kumogakure.

Last but not least is the famous and most powerful tailed beast, the Nine-Tails. His name is Kurama and his holder is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Now he may take his mothers last name but he is the son of the infamous, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. His father became the Fourth Hokage but had died when the Nine-Tails had escaped during the birth of Naruto. This also caused the death of his mother. Now Naruto and Kurama haven't been in contact with each other that long. Though Kumama had woken up when Naruto was three and only watched. He never tried to make contact with the boy.

Contact only started when Naruto was five severely injured in a rescue. He only started to speak to the boy to really get a feel for the boy and to see why he did what he did. Also the boy was unconscious for the whole healing so it made sense to talk to the boy. Now Naruto has a scar on his right chest that cuts across to his left side and his whole right forearm. There are no other scars from any other injury on the boy. He only has those scars because of the severity of those injuries. Naruto has begun to train in using his tailed beast chakra. Which Kurama was against at first but gave in when he noticed Naruto being a pure soul and made contact with the boy. That is because in past Jinchuriki have gone crazy with power in trying to take over the world. Kurama was not going to have any of that with his container. He also isn't even a big fan of humans. Naruto had also managed to unlock the **Adamantine Sealing Chains** that his mother could use. That was a shock to every one because there hadn't been a male able to use that in several generations. Even before that it was still usually only females.

Now the event that gained the trust in the Nine-Tails and where he unlocked his **Adamantine Sealing Chains** was when he was five year old boy that got injured saving Hinata from a kidnapping. It honestly was just by chance that Naruto was walking by an notice this a sketchy person. The Nine-Tails didn't say anything because for him it was a chance to really see what his holder was capable of and how he treated others. What he saw Naruto do shocked him. Not just his skill but his whole thought process. At first the kidnapper asked Naruto to help him with something. Then Naruto really began to realize something sketchy was happening. That is when the criminal started to see Naruto start to look like he was going to do something. So the kidnapper offered a share of the reward if Naruto help. That was Naruto last straw and decided to act. He knew going into this fight, he was far far out class, as the criminal was more than double his age. Also the criminal clearly must have at least double his age in combat experience. Naruto himself had only just began to train. He had just mastered holding a leaf on his forehead, in regards to chakra control. Three day ago he learned the beginning stances and fundamentals to a few taijutsu. One in particular was the one his father used, that worked well in combination with the famous **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** that his dad made famous. Though Naruto wouldn't be learning his fathers famous technique for a long time. He had also just learned **Shadow Clone Jutsu** today and that was the only type of jutsu he knew.

The criminal put Hinata down, who was in a bag, and drew his sword. Naruto quickly got between Hinata and the criminal. He didn't know who was in the bag but he wasn't gonna let this person get this child. That was when Naruto quick used his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and summoned him to go get help quickly. He also used the clone to free the child and tell her to go back to safety. After the clone took off and he turned around to see the child was Hinata. Also that her being so young was to scared to move and was just laying there crying facing the back of Naruto. Naruto sighed as he tried to mentally prepare for this fight that he had no real right even trying to participate in. Though he wouldn't let some criminal kidnap a child on his watch if he could.

The criminal was actually the first to attack as Naruto to a defensive stance. He knew all he had to was delay the offender just long enough for the clone to get help. After his clone had left Naruto had some how unconsciously unlocked and activated his **Adamantine Sealing Chains**. Unknowingly he casted a barrier around him and the kidnapper. Naruto was hardly holding off the criminal. This criminal was just in awestruck that this little boy in front of him was able to do something like this.

Naruto wasn't trying to attack, just defend, delay and above else live. Though he would give his life to make sure Hinata doesn't get captured. He had taken so may kicks, punches, even a few stab and had gotten slashed a couple times from his opponents katana. The only weapon Naruto had on him was a single kunai. So it wasn't like he could throw it because he knew he would miss. As he had only just started training and the attacker clearly out paced him. So he only used it to block the sword attacks the best he could. Lets just say it didn't do that good of a job to begin with.

When the Third Hokage arrived he was reliving that fateful night of the Nine-Tails being sealed into Naruto. How Naruto's mother, previous caster of **Adamantine Sealing Chains** , had cast her own chains and kept him and anyone else who was trying to help outside of the barrier and not be able to run in and assist her and the forth hokage, her husband. The third could only stay there and watch, helplessly, as young Naruto was getting knocked around. Naruto was still fighting as hard as he could for his age, he hadn't even noticed that his help had arrived. If he played close enough attention to his memory from the clone dispersing he might have realized it. Though at the moment he was fight for his life and this poor girl that he had never met life. After a couple minutes Naruto had finally gotten really tired. This being from physically and mentally from trying to figure out and move to block and survive each incoming attack. He was also tired from chakra depletion and he didn't know why he was. As he didn't notice the barrier that he was casting and was maintaining.

Finally his reaction time was too slow and had gotten knocked down to his knees. The blond had blood everywhere from being littered with stabs and slashes. Also covered in bruises from all the punches and kicks. Naruto tried to reach forward trying to grab the man by something preventing him from passing and getting the girl. He was covered and yelled at the man that he wouldn't let him take this girl. As his hand went out the criminal quickly turned with his sword and cut off Naruto's arm from the elbow down. The blond though didn't whimper or make any noise from the pain. He only looked down and then look right back up. As he did he watched the sword come back down onto his collar bone and slice through it and go through his chest until it was where his heart would be. Right before it made contact he just closed his eyes and waited. When it hit he gritted his teeth but wouldn't give the criminal the pleasure of him yelling in pain.

The assailant was in such a rage that this boy had delayed him for so long. That even he also hadn't notice all the people watching out side of this barrier. Especially those people being the Hokage, the two ANBU squads he brought, the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, the several other strong Hyugas he brought and then the random shinobi and even civilians that stopped to see what was happening. So many people were crying at seeing what this young boy was doing, giving everything he could even if it meant his death, to save this little girl. No one cared that Naruto was the Jinchuriki or Hinata, who was laying on the ground, was the heiress to the Hyugas. They just saw the little boy trying to save this little girl. A boy that was giving his life for someone he didn't even know. Then there was the Hokage who was actually crying, reliving that fateful night five years prior. He saw so much of Naruto's mom and dad in the boy at that moment.

The criminal placed his right foot on Naruto's chest and ripped his sword out. Right after that happened the chain barrier fell. Naruto fell to his his back from the force the criminal pushed. He just continued to bleed all over the ground and even tried to move towards Hinata, though he was quickly stopped as he passed out from blood loss. Nobody had seen the Third move to someone or ANBU move and apprehend someone so quickly in their life. If someone didn't know better they would have thought the Hokage and the ANBU used the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**. The Third rushed immediately to Naruto's side, while the ANBU captured the kidnapper.

Once the Third was next to what should be a dying blond, he was beyond shocked at what he saw. He saw orange chakra leak out of the boy and slowly ingulf and cover the boy. Then he saw the wound in the chest slowly begin to heal itself back together. The bones were reattaching to the themselves and the skin was slowly stitching itself back together. After he saw that beginning he looked at where Naruto lost part of his arm and saw the bones starting to regrow. With the new muscles for that area following and then the skin that was shortly behind that. Though the skin that was forming just looked like scarred tissue. He knew Uzumaki's had insanely strong life forces, but he was still shocked the boy was still alive. Also, he had heard of Jinchuriki's having insane healing capabilities but never had seen it done to a Jinchuriki. So when he saw Naruto's body completely healing and rebuilding itself he was left in completely and udder shock. He quickly called over the medical specialist in one of the ANBU squad to place a healing shield around him. The shield would clean and keep the wounds sterile so there would be no chance of infection, even though they didn't know but the Fox could pretty much prevent any sickness caused by anything from effecting Naruto, and also help in the healing. Which is what the fox is doing at the moment.

Once it was casted the ANBU transported the boy to the hospital. Naruto didn't wake up for a week after the injury. After two days his slash wound was healed but had a scar. Then it took the full week for Naruto's arm to completely regrow. Everyone one was once again shocked that arm was completely functional. As the had ran every test imaginable to test the function of the fingers, wrist and elbow. If it is in the are and you can name it specifically then it was tested for complete functionality.

The whole time this was happening, Naruto was in his mind scape talking to his tenant. That is when the friendship between he Kurama and Naruto started. It's also where Naruto found out from the Fox that he could wield the **Adamantine Sealing Chains** like his mother. He found out the extent of his injuries and that they are healed but there would be scaring on his chest, back from where the blade went in. To say that shocked him would be an understatement. Also that his whole right forearm and hand had been remade and would function completely like normal. The only thing was that the skin in that area would look completely scared. Naruto eyes as a side effect had slits for pupils instead of the normal round ones because of how much fox chakra was needed and used to save him.

Kurama went on to chastises the boy for being stupid and reckless for doing what he had just done. Though he did commemorate the boy for saving the young girl, he didn't know, and risking his life. The Fox then told Naruto that he had been watching for a while and Naruto was gaining his trust to use his power and chakra from the events and integration he has seen the boy have. Like how the boy never got a big ego or anything from all the praise and free things he got from the village. Then how he sees the boy even go out of his way to help the people who are in need. Though this event is what had fully gained Naruto his trust and that he would start to teach the blond on how to control and wield his chakra. That he will be able to use the **Bijuu Chakra Cloak** , with multiple tails of power, but he would start off learning how to make it with no tails. After he could control it at minimum of half of the tails, we learn a version of the **Bijuu Ball**. It wouldn't be as strong as the the one when he will be able to use in **Bijuu Form** but it will pack a massive punch to most things still. Then he would learn **Nine-Tail Chakra Mode.** Then how the boy will learn how to use the **Bijuu Rasengan** but only after he learned the normal **Rasengan** with out using the fox chakra. Also learning the **Rasengan** would not be for a long time as it required high levels of chakra control. Then he said **Bijuu Form** he would learn **Bijuu Ball** , and other variations, which he could shoot out of his mouth. That it would be strong than the **Bijuu Rasengan**. Though he did state until Naruto can get the key to the seal and can unlock it fully connect, he could only learn the **Bijuu Chakra Cloak** and the **Bijuu Ball**.

 **Graduation Day:**

 **Location: Konoha Academy**

The two Jinchuriki had come in today early because all three were really excited about what today. This was the day that they would finally take the test that allowed them to be shinobi of their village. Skill level while the two are already close to chunin. When they used there tailed beast chakra they are definitely at chunin level. Both blonds stood at the gate to the academy and took a breath before stepping forward. Knowing today would be the day that their lives change for the better or for the worse. The two had changed their clothing for that day.

Yugito who had blond hair and black eyes. Her hair went down to the bottom of her back. She had her hair in a pony tail that really didn't start till her shoulders. The from her shoulders and below her hair was wrapped up in bandages, until there was about two inches of hair at the bottom. It looked in a way like a tail. She had her bangs in the front that she tucked behind her ears.

For clothing she wore, black three quarter pants. On the bottom of the left leg there were clouds to pay homage to where she use to live. Then she wore a red sash that acted as a loose belt. She wore shinobi sandals that went just above her ankles and they were black. Her shins were both wrapped. Her kunai holster was strapped to her right leg.

On top she wore a short sleeve shirt. From her waist to just over where her nipples on the shirt was lavender, the rest was black. On her the purple on her right breast there is the same cloud design that is on her pants. The design though was a little larger and stretched and ended in her armpit. She had both her forearms wrapped and wore lavender fingerless gloves. Lastly her left hand and forearm had a chain of blue beads wrapped around them.

Naruto was a little blond haired blue eyed boy. He still kept wearing orange pants like he always did when he was a kid. The orange though was a little darker than his jumpsuit was. His pants are more like three quarter pants because he rolls them up. For shoes he wears shinobi sandals that go up to the middle of his shin. The pants are worn with a black belt. On the back having a secondary kunai holster attached on the right side and on his left side he has his normal pouch that holds his shurikens and other small essentials. His normal kunai holster was still on his right thigh. The boy is right handed.

On top he wears a white t-shirt that is under a black jacket that has an orange zipper. That jacket itself has a lot of buttons. On his back he has the bottom folded up and button to his jacket so that he can easily access the pouches on his back side. Also on his back between his shoulder blades in red, he has the symbol of his clan, Uzumaki, and his mothers homeland of Uzushiogakure, sown in. Also on the left arm he wears a red armband that has that symbol sown on to it. His right sleeve is unbuttoned but his left sleeve is rolled up to the middle of his forearm and buttoned to keep it there. The collar of the jacket went up and covered his neck. Two buttons were at were the zipper stopped, at the top of the collar bone. Then there was two buttons at were the collar stopped.

His whole right arm and even the right side of his chest and back he has wrapped up in white bandages and tape. The fingers of his right hand are also wrapped up. He still wears bandages because honestly he just like the way it looks on him. Though he also didn't like the look of his scars. Also that wrapping and tape what he had on when he woke up after he save Hinata and was forced to wear a week after he woke up. Even though he was perfectly healthy they wanted him to keep them on and once he was cleared to take them off he decided to keep them on. He did have a large scar on his front and back that the sword left. Kurama did his best and usually get rid of scar but that injury was so severe that a scar was left. Now his blond hair was short but was still spiky, not like the semi-long wild spikiness he had before. (A/N: Think he looked like he did in Naruto: The Last)

Now Yugito was a year older than than Naruto. She was a month away from thirteen. Naruto was twelve and was still five months from being twelve. When Yugito, the Two-Tail container, first got here she hated it with a passion. She hated the village and she hated Naruto. Yugito thought it was wrong that she was forced to move just because of Konoha demanding payments for a failed kidnapping and the almost killing of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. After a few years her hatred began to go away and slowly started to open up more to Naruto and others from the village. Until then she really tried to isolate herself from everyone. Kurama even tried to talk to Matatabi to get her Jinchuriki to open up more. Matatabi had stated she tried but Yugito wouldn't listen to her. Even stating they hadn't really talked since they had arrived.

Since Yugito had begun to open up the two are never really seen without each other. It's not like they were dating but they were best friends and were really the only ones that didn't put the other on a pedestal like everyone else did. They are treated better than the Last Uchiha gets treated. Now the way it was shaped up it in the academy. It is looking to be Naruto being the male rookie of the year, while Yugito would be female of the year.

Well the Jinchuriki duo took their seats in the front row, center row of tables. Two their left set the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. The row behind him was the heirs of Aburame clan and Inzuka clan. Their heirs being Aburame Shino and Inzuka Kiba. To the trio's right sat the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata. Behind them sat Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Behind two rose behind that sat the heirs to the Nara and Akimichi clans. That being Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. All the other seats were filled with random students.

Inzuka, the classes sensei, walked in and greeted his students. "Hello my fellow students. We all know what today is, so lets get started. First lets start off with the written exam. You will have an hour to complete it. Good luck." With that him and his assistant, Mizuki, handed out all the exams. All the heirs and Jinchurikis had no trouble with this test. So the time went by quickly enough. "Ok pencils down, we will collect them an then head out for the kunai and shuriken test. After that we will take a short break which will lead into lunch. So Mizuki and I can grade your exams."

Every one nodded and headed out. Honestly most of the students were glad it wasn't the taijutsu test yet. Nobody wanted to fight against the Jinchurikis or the Uchiha or the Hyuga. Once they got there you could already see the groups that most likely make up the teams form. The Jinchurikis all stood togeather. The other Ino-Shika-Cho all stood together. Then there was Kiba, Shino and Hinata all stood together. Then there was Sakura and Sasuke who didn't really have a third person standing with them but none of the other students really stood by them. The test consisted of throwing five of each weapons and all they had to do was hit a six inch target from ten feet away, that was at head level. That was because most of the time if you hit the head of a person it would be a kill.

The Ino-Shika-Cho group all got eights. The Hyuga got a nine, Shino got an eight and Kiba got a seven. Next was Sasuke and Sakura both got a nine. Last after everyone else was the jinchurki. They spiced up and showed off a little in this test by throwing two weapons in both hands at once. Then repeating until all ten was thrown. Both of them got perfect tens. Each of them not even looking at the target on their last throws. That made everyones jaw drop at how effortlessly they all looked. Except the Uchiha, who just got pissed at how good these three were. Sasuke wanted to be the strongest to kill a certain someone and seeing that these two were that much better than him at this made him furious.

The thing was the duo usually didn't like to show off and didn't always like all the attention they got but they had to have some fun every once and awhile. So they decide to have their fun today. Also both of them could easily have thrown three from each hand at the same time and hit a target that size in the test from double the distance. Though decide two in each hand was enough since they didn't want to show off and give to much away to the public.

Now it was lunch and again everyone went into their own groups. The Jinchurikis went and sat in the shade of tree that had a single swing attached to a branch. "Hey Yugito, I was thinking we should see if we could try to convince Iruka-sensei if we could go up against each other. Also that we should so go almost all out against one another to show just how strong we are. Plus we haven't had a true all out fight in a long time. We just will have to let Iruka-sensei know before our fight that everyone should stand back a few more feet than normal." See the the Jinchurikis had began to learn how to lace chakra into there normal attacks and blocks. Therefore the chakra would either speed them up and/or used to deliver more strength into the attack or strengthen defense.

Yugito nodded and than spoke up, "Naruto I agree that would be really fun. I'll go talk to Iruka-sensei after we finish eating to see if you and I can go against each other. I want to finally go at it with you. Just don't show to much. A person in our profession must have secrets." Naruto nodded as he could answer as he was eating his ramen.

After he finished slurping and swallowed he spoke up. "Now when we fight you want to use our chakra cloaks right? Or do you just want an all out minus our cloaks?" Naruto though really want to use his cloak. He had been working so hard on controlling it and was slowly getting there. He can currently be in control of no tails for pretty much indefinitely and with one tail for an hour. Now just starting to learn to control two tails, he can hold that for ten minutes.

"Yes lets use them! You don't know how hard I've been working on mine. I know I only can have two tails but just one tail is hard. The longest I've held it for is thirty minutes before I have Matatabi cut her chakra off. So I want to finally try it in combat against someone. The only person who could go against it, safely, in the village is you. Also we weren't told not to use them by anyone and plus seeing them shit their pants from our strength and the weight in the air increase sharply from the amount of chakra we are using would be hilarious to see." _Hopefully someone doesn't piss her off though when she is in her cloak._ Naruto thought. They both laughed though and Naruto nodded at what Yugito said. Anyway lunch ended shortly after the two conversed about just random things from debating if ramen is better than dango. That argument got heated very quickly but settled after they realized the rest of the class had stopped talking amongst themselves and were looking at them. Then they just talked about other random things.

Iruka came out from the building to address the class, "Ok everyone please make your way to the sparing circle."

Yugito ran up to her sensei, "Sensei, is it possible for Naruto and I to spar each other. It was been along time and this would be a good time. Please." Giving the best puppy dog eyes possible.

Iruka ponder the idea, not knowing what the duo in said spar was planing to do. "Fine I will allow that."

Yugito jumped in joy. "Thanks sensei you're the best."

Iruka just laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know. Ok students listen up everybody. First we have Hinata verses Ino. The winner of theses spars will be if you knock your opponent out of the ring or your opponent surrenders." The two went up and Hinata won quickly forcing Ino out of the ring. Choji went up agains Shikimaru. Shikimaru gave up saying that this fight was troublesome and that Choji would beat him in two moves. Stating how his taijutsu wasn't good enough in speed or strength for this match up. Iruka had a slight tick mark on his head hearing this but respected it. He was also shocked at how his student could deduct that about match up in such a short amount of time.

Next was Kiba and Sasuke. That fight went on surprising for a few minutes before Sasuke was able to knock Kiba out of the ring. Kiba was bitching about how he is Alpha. Then there was Sasuke claiming how he will be the winner since he's an Uchiha. It only ended because Sasuke was was fast enough to dodge a punch to get behind Kiba after an attack. Then the Uchiha just pushed his opponent out of the ring. Next into the ring was Sakura against Shino. That fight ended quickly because he beat her in one move. Sakura threw a punch causing to her to step close and landed punch on Shino's face. This cause the releasing some bugs around him. The bugs didn't attack but acted as intimidation causing the Sakura to unknowingly back out of the ring.

Now the last fight is what everyone had waited for, Nii Yugito verses Uzumaki Naruto. "Senesi, I recommend that everyone takes several steps back." Iruka looked confused but nodded having everyone step back. Shikamaru said something about this fight was going to be troublesome and everyone looked confused on to why he stated that but the boy didn't continue. Iruka had no idea about what was to come in this fight.

As soon as Iruka said start, there was a huge chakra spike in the academy. All the weaker students fell down from the forces. Even there senseis had to stumble to get there balance. Everyone including the sensei's were shocked at what was in what was happening in front of them. Naruto quickly engulfed in a red chakra cloak that covered his hole body. He only released one tail so that the fight could be fair for Yugito, with how much extra power they were getting. Also if had released his second tail it would be to much power with people this close. Plus he hadn't learned to fully control the power yet. Finally he knew if he released a second tail that would be the equivalent of three tails in that area, including Yugito's single tail. That would cause the weaker ones to definitely to pass out, everyone else would be knocked on there ass if not also pass out too. Yugito did the same and had her red cloak cover her and have one tail coming out the back. Her eyes went red with slits because she was at her limit of power that could be added at the moment.

After a second a pink haired girl yelled, "Oi what the hell Naruto! You trying to kill us? Iruka-sensei, they are cheating, what they have isn't possible. They should both be disqualified from the test."

The two in the ring just laughed. Naruto looked at Yugito to see which one want to speak and Naruto got the signal too. "Um Sakura we are not cheating. As you all know we are both Jinchuikis, so we can use a **Bijuu Cloak**. That is what you see in front of you. Each tail represents how much power of the Bijuu we have increase to us. I myself can have up to nine of theses tails and Yugito here can have a max of two. Now because she only has two, do not think that makes her week. Trust me two tails has a shit ton of power. I'm just learning how to use my second tail, the amount of power I gain is ridiculous. Now if you could be so kind, and back up to prevent you from getting hurt that would be great."

"There is no way you could be that more powerful than Sasuke even with your tails." Once again both Jinchurikis laughed, even the class laughed too. Well minus Sakura and Sasuke. "What's so funny?"

Naruto just shook his head. "You don't relies is that right now I could probably take Iruka-sensei here in a fight."

"Psh no you couldn't." Then she looked at Iruka who nodded in agreement to what Naruto had just said. The pink hair looked back at Naruto. "Psh I don't believe you. Uchiha's will always be stronger."

Yugito finally snapped and stepped into the conversation. "Hey pinky, you clearly don't get it. Before the cloak him and I were most likely equal to Sasuke, if not slightly better. With the current state we are in, we at least double every thing about us. You wanna see how strong Naruto is at this moment?" Sakura nodded, still believing she was in the right and the two in the ring were no where near as strong as Sasuke. "Fine considering how book smart you are you won't understand it any other way. Naruto release your second tail." You could feel the anger radiating off of her. _Crap this is definitely not good. Yugito please calm down. Please._ Was all Naruto could think.

Naruto gulped, the fight would be beyond unfair. He did know the reaction was because of the Bijuu chakra. "Um Yugito, I don't think that would be a good idea. I can only hold that form for ten minutes before I have the Fox shut off the flow of chakra. Plus using it would knock the people on the ground out. Then half the people standing would be knocked out the other half would be on there asses barely awake. Finally it would be beyond unfair in a fight against you at the moment."

"Just do it Naruto _-kun_." That caught both the people in the ring by surprise at the suffix used. Though the amount of anger had also significantly increased tenfold. If he was behind her he could see a second tail just barely beginning to bud out. _Fuck, why Sakura? Why couldn't you keep your damn mouth shut just this once._

"Fine, fine Yugito _-chan,_ win." Naruto laughed at Yugito's reaction and then channeled the chakra needed to release the flow of the second tail. When it was released what Naruto said about class passing out and falling on there ass was true. Naruto's whisker became even more pronounce and now his eyes went from blue to red because this is was at his limit of power at the moment too. He though fell onto all fours and his hands became like claws. Cracks began to form under him just from the weight of the Chakra. "Sakura, do you see what we mean now and thanks to you I'm stuck like this until the Fox cuts the chakra flow. Yugito- _chan_ ," He used the suffix not even caring at the moment as he was doing he could just trying to control his own power. As at each tail of power the anger in the chakra gets amplified and tries to take charge. Yes the Kurama was friendly to Naruto but Kurama still had very strong anger in him. Which is in his chakra and tries to take control when Naruto uses the chakra. So it took so much for the boy not to spiral out of control at the moment. "Lets just get this started." _I'm going to have to end this quickly so Yugito can't call out a second tail from her current anger._

The two Jinchurikis stood there eyeing each and before Sakura could retort, they took off at each other. Naruto took off with such a force that the ground actually crumbled under his feed and hands. The forced those sitting by were forced to lay down. Then when the two made contact with each other the spectators were actually forced to slide back. After that they could sit up and what they saw was jaw dropping. When they initially made contact a huge dust cloud kicked up. Naruto was at least double the speed of Yugito and everyone could hardly see Yugito's attacks. Honestly the only way to see what was happening would be if you possessed a Sharingan at their age and skill level.

There were kicks and punches going left and right. Just more of them were connecting with Yugito. Though she was putting up good fight. Finally Naruto figured a way to win and Yugito didn't see it coming. Naruto threw a right hook at Yugito face causing her duck. He then proceeded to throw one of his tails through his legs at Yugito's legs while she was ducking. This caused her to jump up and slightly have a flipping rotation. Naruto crouched to all fours and reached his second tail over his head and grabbed the other ones tail. Then he pulled his tail back causing Yugito to fly over him and slam into the ground behind him at high speeds knocking her out. Right before she hit the ground he released her. When she made contact the ground shock and there was a small crater where she laid passed out. "I'm sorry I had to do that." Naruto whispered to his self. Not noticing the small tear that had came out of his left eye from the pain of doing what he did to a friend.

Everyone just stood there shock. After another ten minutes Naruto's cloak disabled and showed that he can now hold it for another five minutes. Matatabi disabled the cloak as soon as Yugito lost consciousness because this was a 'friendly' spar. The only reason why Naruto's didn't end was cause Kurama want to get a little training for Naruto. Everyone was speechless, Yugitos body was laying in a hole that was two feet deep. Then Naruto looked at Sakura, and gave her a glair and released a killer intent that would put fear into a kage. "Sakura, as you see, you know nothing about our power. Because of your reaction, I was caused to use two tails. Which causes me physical harm because right now it's just below my limit. It's not safe for me to use that power out in public yet. Since I'm just learning it and haven't even come close to mastering it yet. It literally is killing my cells. Now before you say that you didn't make me use that power, you did! See you angered Yugito, who was in her cloak form. Now when we use this, there is anger in the chakra that effects us and amplifies the anger we are currently feeling. Until we are fully synced with our tenant the more anger we feel the more of their chakra we use. I hope you see where I'm going, with anger means more tails can come out. See Yugito here, has just learned how to summon a single tail. She can control but barely, because it's half of the extra power she will get, without any outside disturbances. The littlest things could piss her off and cause her anger to grow exponentially. I.e. your bitiching about how strong we are, that the Sasuke, here, is stronger than us no matter what, before our fight triggered this. So because your bitiching really pissed her off, I could tell her she was close to calling out the second tail. If she did this at her stage of training there could be beyond sever physical damage to her and anyone by her. She could be killed or permanently crippled from the damage of how much extra chakra would be running through her body. Now if I pulled three then I would be close to that, if I did more then I would be in the same boat as she was in. That's why when she told me to pull out the second tail I did it. I didn't want to anger her anymore than she already was. Also for the fact that my second power could cause me to quickly over power her and knock her out before she lost control. Yes, it hurt me but it would do no where near the damage that a second tail on Yugito would cause her. So unless you truly know what you're talking about and the reactions of something, when it comes to Jinchurikis. Which won't ever be able to, then keep that fucking mouth of yours shut." With that everyone could feel his anger flare and his eyes had returned to blue when his clock dissipated but the flickered to red for a split second.

Afterwards he picked up the knocked out Yugito bridal style. "Iruka-sensei, can I have Yuigito's and my head bands. I know we passed and I'm taking her home cause she will need to rest and I need to cool down. Trust me." Iruka nodded and gave Naruto the two headband, not even saying a word. A black one for Naruto and a blue one for Yugito. "Thanks." Naruto took a step towards the exit but turned around for a second. "Also, I'm sorry sensei for my outburst and losing my temper a second ago. I promise it won't happen again while we are in the academy and around you. I hope you can forgive me. Um we will be back here tomorrow for out team placement. Goodbye."

With that the two Jinchurikis left, not even waiting for a response. Everyone there was just speechless at what had just happened in the last half hour. Even Naruto was shocked but more about his outburst then anything. He was shocked at how defensive he got of the sleeping blond that was in his arms. Knowing it was cause they were the same but also knew there was something more. Also he noticed her beginning to snuggle into his chest but just brushed it off. After a nice fifteen minute walk, they were home.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **I know that I haven't updated in almost a month, for that I apologize. I'm working on it and it is beginning to progress just fine. Than one thing popped into my head. Do I want Yugito and Naruto to have their own team and put Sai (Or an OC if you feel it's to early to put in Sai. Which I feel would be if I used this option) fill Naruto's place on Team 7 or put Yugito and Naruto on Team 7? I'm leaning towards having the latter option because I just feel that will flow better for my story.**

 **So I was wondering if what you guys think? If you could let me know that would be great. I'm open to both ways so I want to see what the readers would like.**

 **Lastly when the chapter is ready to be posted I will take this down this note. Not gonna lie when I read stories and the authors leave notes as chapter that don't have any meaning anymore to the progression of the story, bugs me. So I will try my best not to do that. Once again though sorry for taking so long on the update to this story.**

 **-Jezuz**


End file.
